Bella
by Le Rien
Summary: Une songfic de qualité, inspirée par une chanson de qualité. Lorsque la Fille devient un peu trop envahissante pour Mathieu. (On dit bien fort : "Merci, Twitter!")


**N.A. : Je ne dirai rien. Et je ne suis pas désolée.**

* * *

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

Mathieu grinça des dents en entendant la porte de la blonde claquer encore une fois. Et à voir la tête du Prof qui poignardait violemment le saumon dans son assiette ou le visage livide du Patron, il n'était pas le seule que les crises régulières de la Fille… exaspéraient. Et il restait poli.

Il dévisagea un instant les autres, avant de se résigner à se lever pour se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la chambre du seul membre féminin de la maisonnée, se demandant pour l'antépénultième fois pourquoi était-ce toujours _lui _qui devait la ramener à la raison.

A contre-cœur, il toqua à sa porte, se crispant en entendant les cris tout sauf mélodieux qui filtraient de la pièce.

_Elle répondait au nom de Bella  
Les gens du coin ne voulaient pas la cher-la_

Il avait à peine fini de frapper, que la Fille ouvrait déjà, la morve au nez, la perruque de travers et la voix criarde :

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille à la fin ?! »

_Si seulement je pouvais… _songea un instant le vidéaste, mais il n'osa rien dire. La Fille semblait franchement en pétard, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et dans cet état, elle aurait même pu faire peur au Patron.

Mathieu déglutit avec appréhension.

_C'était un phénomène, elle n'était pas humaine  
Le genre de femme qui change le plus grand délinquant en gentleman_

« Ecoute, Fille… »

« Bella. » l'interrompit la Fille d'un air hautain.

Mathieu faillit hurler de frustration. Il savait – et comprenait – que pour certaines de ses personnalités, se faire appeler par le nom de leur fonction était dérangeant et acceptait qu'elles cherchent en conséquence des noms qui leur correspondent. Mais que sur la totalité des prénoms et des grandes figures féminines, la Fille se soit inspirée de cette _cruche, _héroïne de Twilight, pour se forger son identité le dépassait.

« Bella… » grinça-t-il en écho, une grimace imperceptible déformant ses traits. La soirée allait être longue.

_Hypnotisés, on pouvait tout donner  
Elle n'avait qu'à demander, et aussitôt on démarrait_

Plus tard dans la même soirée, sur le lit de celle qu'il considérait à la fois comme sa sœur et sa création, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter à quel point il aurait aimé avoir eu tort. La Fille s'épanchait depuis déjà plusieurs heures sur son épaule, et cela faisait à peu près autant de temps qu'il avait décroché et laissait ses yeux se perdre dans le vide, murmurant des « hm » et des « ouais, ouais » à intervalles réguliers.

Il se disait parfois qu'il devrait l'écouter au moins une fois lors de ses diatribes car Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle pouvait lui demander à ces moments-là, sans qu'il ne bronche. Un jour, elle avait réussi à lui soutirer la promesse qu'il l'accompagne à un concert des OneDirection, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, oh grand jamais, accepté en temps normal. Mais là, dans sa chambre où elle répandait flots de paroles, de larmes et de morve sur son T-Shirt, il aurait dit oui à tout, pourvu que cette torture s'abrège.

_Mais ! Quand je la vois danser le soir…_

Mathieu ferma les yeux. Une seconde.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la Fille ait pu devenir… ça. Elle était si différente quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Comme toutes ses autres personnalités, elle n'existait pas vraiment à l'époque, mais l'image périphérique qu'il gardait d'elle était celle d'une fillette naïve qui hurlait de rire en tournoyant sur elle-même dans les champs, l'encourageant à la rejoindre alors même qu'il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise avec son corps.

Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Il lui venait des regrets parfois, que cette période soit terminée. Que ses personnalités se soient matérialisées pour de bon. Que tout soit devenu si… compliqué.

« Dis-le tout de suite si ça te fait rire ! » brailla la Fille d'un ton mi-outragé mi-cri-de-détresse-d'une-baleine-échouée.

« Bella… »

« Essaye pas de mentir, je t'ai vu fermer les yeux ! Tout irait mieux si… si… si je savais ce que vous attendez de moi. Qu'est-ce tu aimerais que je sois ? » beuglat-t-elle avant de retomber dans ses sanglots sonores.

_Ce que j'aimerais ?_ pensa Mathieu. Et bien…

_J'aimerais devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit  
Ou moins que ça  
Un moins que rien  
Juste une pierre sur son chemin_

_Car ce genre d'objets inanimés, _poursuivit Mathieu dans son crâne, _n'ont pas à t'ECOUTER, connasse._

Bien sûr, il ne dit pas un mot sur le fond de sa pensée. Tout d'abord parce que cela risquait de relancer la Fille dans les tréfonds de son désespoir sonore et ensuite… parce qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il l'aimait, elle, comme les autres. Il y avait des moments où il ne la supportait pas, où il sentait monter en lui des bouffées d'antipathie à son égard mais c'était normal non ? Non ? _Non ?_

_Oui, c'était un phénomène qui aime hanter nos rêves_

Ces derniers temps cependant, il en était venu à douter. Les crises de la Fille le poursuivaient jusqu'à dans ses cauchemars. Même le Patron – _le Patron ! – _était venu lui demander si tout allait bien lorsqu'il le voyait planter sur la perruque de la Blonde un regard particulièrement torve sans raison bien défini.

Un petit pincement au cœur se fit sentir dans le cœur de Mathieu lorsqu'il le réalisa. Il ne l'aimait plus, _elle_, comme membre de la famille. Il n'aimait plus que le souvenir qu'il gardait d'elle. Il ne la comprenait plus. Elle était devenu étrangère. Une énigme…

_Qui n'était pas d'ici  
Ni facile, ni difficile…_

Insoluble, en vérité.

Et pire que ça : elle lui accaparait son attention, le détournant de ses autres personnalités. Les scripts de ses émissions en souffraient d'ailleurs. Le Prof s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils en lisant le dernier avant de lui demander s'il ne voulait pas un remontant de sa composition. Mathieu avait décliné mais il regrettait presque.

_Allez, fais moi tourner la tête, héhé  
Tourner la tête, héhé  
Rends moi bête comme mes ieds-p, héhé  
Bête comme mes ieds-p, héhé_

Elle l'abrutissait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. D'autres avaient la télé, ou un boulot infernal, lui il avait la Fille. Elle lui remplissait la tête d'inutilités, le fatiguant trop pour qu'il songe à chercher autre chose pour se la vider. Il avait l'impression de retomber dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'il bossait au MacDio, alignant les commandes, et les clients insupportables la journée, se bourrant la gueule pour oublier le soir.

Oui, c'était exactement le même état d'esprit, l'alcool en moins – Maître Panda y veillait.

_J'suis l'ombre de ton ien-ch, héhé  
L'ombre de ton ien-ch, héhé_

Plutôt qu'un père de substitution, il avait l'impression de devenir son valet de pied, voire moins. Elle l'appelait à tout propos, pour les choses les plus futiles.

« Mathieu, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Mais il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait vraiment la calmer.

« Mathieu ? »

Même si ce calme n'était jamais que temporaire.

« MATHIEU ! »

Les regards des autres lorsqu'ils le voyaient se lever pour aller au service de cette pimbêche lui revint en mémoire. Ils n'exprimaient pas qu'un lâche soulagement. Ils recelaient aussi de la réprobation. Du ressentiment.

« MAT- »

« Disparaîs. »

Mathieu leva les yeux. Là où s'était tenu la Fille, la bouche ouverte dans l'énonciation de son nom et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il n'y avait plus que le vide.

Il sourit. Il avait un peu mal.

_Les gens disaient « Méfie toi de cette fille-là. »  
Elle répondait au nom de Bella.  
_

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

**FIN**

* * *

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur Twitter, cet OS était moitié défi - moitié troll. Ne le prenez pas trop sérieusement x)**

**Pour les Twittos : pas merci, j'ai eu la chanson dans la tête pendant les 2h d'écriture et l'heure d'édition/publication T.T Je vous aime pas.**

***s'en va en twerkant***


End file.
